Mapigano
Mapigano is a young male leopard. He lives in the Back Lands. He makes his first and only appearance in The Trouble With Galagos. Appearance Mapigano is a stocky leopard in comparison to Badili though not quite as big as Makucha. He has a large body and head, with thick legs and forelegs. His pelt is pale yellow, with a pure white underbelly. His body is covered in brown rosettes that are outlined with a black ring. His inner ears are a soft pinkish brown, with the lower rims black. He has longer hair on his chin and the sides of his face. Three black diamond-like markings can be found on the center of his head. His eyes are red, with yellow scleroses. His tail is white and black stripes. Personality Mapigano is an intimidating, selfish, cruel, rude, sadistic, and treacherous leopard who uses a number of bullying tactics to frighten his foes into submission. He will ridicule those he deems weak in an attempt to break their spirits. Despite this front, he is also a pusillanimous coward whenever he is powerless to do so and will flee from anyone who does not succumb to his threats or from those who have the courage to fight back, even just verbally. Despite this, he had never given up on bullying. He seems to be overconfident by using his size and aggressive personality against weaker animals to scare them off as proven against Badili that was smaller and lack of strength. History The Trouble With Galagos Mapigano targets Badili, a feeble leopard lacking confidence and forces him out of his tree in Mirihi Forest using bullying tactics to claim it as his own. He orders Badili not to come back. However, after getting kicked out of the Pride Lands, Badili has no choice but to return, where Mapigano immediately intimidates him again, mocking him as he does so. The Lion Guard then step in, defending Badili and his territory. Although Mapigano attempts to intimidate the Lion Guard as well, it fails and the Guard close in. Seeing that they won't back down, Mapigano pretends that he and Badili are friends, before bounding back into the depths of Mirihi Forest. However, this does not last long, and Mapigano returns to reclaim the tree soon after. Whilst Mapigano sleeps peacefully in the tree, Kion decides that kicking Mapigano out was never the right solution to the problem, and begin to train Badili in speed, fierceness, strength, bravery and, above all, confidence, all without Mapigano's knowledge. After finding his roar, Badili returns with newfound confidence to challenge Mapigano himself. He locates the slumbering leopard in a tree, and bashes against it several times to knock down Mapigano. Confused, Mapigano rises to his feet and once again uses his intimidation to frighten Badili, claiming the tree as his turf. Whilst at first Badili remains calm and orders him to leave, he starts to break, reverting to his former self as Mapigano launches an attack. Mapigano continues to insult Badili, who takes a deep breath and regains his composure. Much to Mapigano's surprise, Badili then starts to dodge all of his attacks with confidence. Annoyed, Mapigano uses a final attempt to bully Badili into submission. Badili then roars into his face, scaring Mapigano and causing him to retreat into the depths of the Back Lands. Trivia *He is one of the few villains in the show to not be associated with Scar, the others being Makucha and Mpishi, Fahari, Jiona, Chuluun, Ora, Smun and Mama Binturong. *He is one of the only characters who appeared in only one episode. *It is unknown why he loves to bully Badili. He possibly doing this for his own sadism or just because he was bored. Category:Leopards Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Back Landers Category:One Appearance